


Silence is golden

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Human, Annoyed Raphael, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Simon talks too much, Tumblr Prompt, delayed flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: There were only five other people in the huge waiting area, everyone else had already moved to different places in the airport to kill the time until their flight would hopefully finally happen. Raphael had toyed with the thought of heading to the small coffee shop and get some caffeine into his system but he had decided against it, not wanting to fuck up his sleeping schedule any more than this delayed flight was already doing.One of the people, a young man with thick rimmed glasses and ridiculous clothing choices (he looked like he was in his mid-twenties but wore a damn Captain America t-shirt, seriously?!) was pacing up and down the hallway right next to Raphael's seat, talking animatedly into the phone pressed to his ear. His constant chatter was grating on Raphae's nerves and he was tempted to yell at the guy to get him to shut up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Can you do a Saphael (non-vamps) where they are both 'on the same flight but it got super delayed and now it's like, 2 AM, and stop trying to talk to me, I'm sleeping (but not really cause I looked at you out of the corner of my eye and wow, you're really adorkable)'._  
>     
> Apparently, I'm unable to properly stick to given prompts...

The airport was mostly deserted and Raphael didn't know what was worse: the exhaustion or the annoyance over this whole situation. He had been in Detroit for a business meeting and was supposed to head back to New York this evening - well, yesterday, seeing as it was past midnight by now. His flight had gotten delayed by now he wasn't even sure he would get out of here before the sun rose again.

Raphael was tired after a stressful day packed with meetings and he simply wanted to get home and spend the night in his comfortable bed instead of another hotel bed. Most people waiting for this flight had already left the waiting area and probably found a better place in the airport to kill the time but Raphael had absolutely no energy to leave his seat, despite it being horrible uncomfortable.

There were only five other people in the huge waiting area, everyone else had already moved to different places in the airport to kill the time until their flight would hopefully finally happen. Raphael had toyed with the thought of heading to the small coffee shop and get some caffeine into his system but he had decided against it, not wanting to fuck up his sleeping schedule any more than this delayed flight was already doing.

One of the people, a young man with thick rimmed glasses and ridiculous clothing choices (he looked like he was in his mid-twenties but wore a damn Captain America t-shirt, seriously?!) was pacing up and down the hallway right next to Raphael's seat, talking animatedly into the phone pressed to his ear. His constant chatter was grating on Raphae's nerves and he was tempted to yell at the guy to get him to shut up.

The young man was admittedly good looking - ignoring the hideous shirt, of course - and Raphael found himself watching the guy from the corner of his eyes, a mixture of annoyance and fascination swirling in his mind. Fascination because the young man somehow managed to breathe in between all his talking and if it were humanly possible Raphael would even suspect the other wasn't breathing at all. He almost expected the guy to fall over from lack of oxygen any minute now. That would at least solve the noise problem.

Fortunately, the person at the other end of the line finally decided to end the call - it was late after all so whoever this guy was keeping up at this hour seemed to have enough of it. Raphael exhaled a breath of relief and relaxed into his seat when finally blissful silence spread in the waiting area. At least for about five minutes, then someone dropped into the seat right next to him and he didn't even have to glance over to know that it had to be the guy with the ridiculous clothing choices and the ability to talk non-stop.

"The delay is almost three hours now, maybe they should consider checking us into the hotel next to the airport instead of having us wait around here for hours. They clearly don't manage to get the plane ready anytime soon anyway," the guy said with a sigh and his clothes rustled with every movement. Of course, the young man wasn't only incapable of keeping his mouth from moving, but the rest of his body as well. Great. Raphael suppressed a groan and wondered if ignoring would get the guy off his back. Maybe he would give up when he noticed that Raphael wasn't interested in useless small talk.

"They didn't even estimate the time it might take. There was only this one announcement about it taking longer than initially expected and that announcement was at least an hour ago!"

Nope, the guy kept on complaining without really stopping to wonder about not getting a reply. Such people were the worst, who just kept on talking without realising that they were only being annoying and making others feel terribly awkward.

"If I had known that I would have gotten another sandwich but the shop is closed now, of course, because it's the middle of the damn night and nobody is supposed to be here to buy their shit anymore," the other man continued without batting an eyelash and he even leant a little closer by placing his elbow on the armrest between their seats, almost causing their shoulders to brush and Raphael barely resisted the urge to groan in annoyance.

"I'm Simon, by the way."

Raphael didn't care and he was pretty sure that his whole posture and the _not answering_ should be hint enough for the guy, Simon, to get the memo but he was either completely oblivious to his effect on people or he knowingly chose to ignore it.

"Not much of a talker, huh? I have a friend like this. Well, we're not really friends but he's the brother of my best friend's girlfriend so we're kind of share a circle of friends."

Raphael didn't know the guy but he was sure as hell feeling sorry for him because he really couldn't imagine being around Simon even longer than these maybe ten minutes he had endured so far. It would probably be a little less difficult if he wasn't so exhausted but in his current state, the constant talking was grating on his nerves even more than it usually would.

Simon was just about to continue his little monologue with an "Actually, I think the guy kind of hates me" but was cut off by the crackling of the speakers overhead, followed by an announcement that declared their flight ready and told the passengers to get back because boarding would start in about twenty minutes. Raphael breathed a sigh of relief - not just because this meant finally getting home but it also meant peace and quiet by getting away from the endless blabbering of Simon.

Raphael got up and walked over to the restroom, mostly just to get away from this nuisance of a human being until the boarding would begin and part of him almost expected the guy to follow him but fortunately, Simon stayed in his seat and chose to not be even more of a weirdo.

The time until Raphael finally slid into his window seat on the plane seemed to have taken forever but now he was finally on board, ready to take a nap until they would land in New York soon. He didn't pay any attention to the person sitting down next to him until the "It's you" by an unsettlingly familiar voice reached his ears and this time he didn't resist the urge to groan softly. _Seriously?!_

"For the love of God, just shut up," Raphael muttered with a sideway glare at none other than Simon who's eyes widened a little, clearly surprised by either getting a reply or by the words themselves. There was a brief awkward pause, followed by a soft "Oh" and some rustling when Simon got more comfortable in his seat.

"How about a deal? I will shut up if you tell me your name," Simon offered and his hand hovered close to Raphael's lower arm, not quite touching but he seemed to be very tempted to nudge his arm. Raphael highly doubted that it would be this easy but he still huffed an exhausted sigh, followed by his name.

"Raphael, that's a nice name. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Raphael glared at the hand offered to him and then at Simon's face; the other man at least had the decency to blush in embarrassment and mutter an apology before he put a hand to his lips to imply zipping his mouth shut.

The plane took off soon after and, surprisingly, Simon actually stayed quiet and Raphael noticed that the guy was actually kind of cute when he wasn't talking constantly but he would never admit to watching Simon for a few minutes when he had fallen asleep or that he didn't even feel the urge to push the other's head off his shoulder after it slumped to the side.


End file.
